


Pain

by MinnieRose



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Dark Loki (Marvel), F/M, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Has Rage, Loki Has Remorse, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: Full of anger and rage, Loki escapes the clutches of the mad Titan, taking a young woman captive and using her for his feral desires. Will she suffer a life of misery, or will she tame the rage which threatens to devour him?Warning: Very violent and disturbing.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 84





	1. Pain and Rage

No man could possibly survive this kind of torture, but Loki was no ordinary man. And of course, they underestimated him.

The mad Titan had played all of his cards, except for one. His allies, having either escaped his clutches, or winding up dead, were no longer around to do his bidding. 

Using ancient forms of torture, and the Mind Stone, the mad Titan had hoped to alter the character of the Asgardian, to bend his will, and be able to control him.

Relying solely on his minions, the mad Titan filled the Asgardian's mind with hatred and rage, but the result was not what he'd expected.

With a colossal explosion, the Asgardian escaped, destroying everything on the mountain, and acquiring the tesseract and a small ship.

He would find a place to lay low, heal, and make a plan for his future, an abandoned planet perhaps.

Tessa was filled with joy! She would finally get to see her father after eight long years. Jonas Colmes had been traveling space, finally docked at the 163rd North Star Station, and had sent for his daughter. 

She had been living with her grandparents for the last several years, after her mother had passed away. She was nearly twelve when her father had left, and now, she was looking forward to spending time with him again.

The flight through space was long and boring. Tessa curled up in the back of the ship and fell asleep, unaware of the danger that they were approaching.

The 163rd North Star Station was under attack, a great war being fought to defend it. The pilot of the approaching ship tried to avoid the debris, but collided with another ship which had been hurled through space, killing the pilot and everyone except for the girl who was curled up in back.

The passenger ship had been furnished with emergency survival equipment, and Tessa found herself being hurled through space, inside of an escape pod.

Loki was feeling sick to his stomach, and sweating profusely. He needed to get out of that ship. The initial effects of the Mind Stone were wearing off, and Loki was experiencing pain from the prolonged torture which he had endured. 

He spotted his target, a small, nameless planet which was lush with vegetation, but nearly impossible to locate unless one already knew about it's existence. He had hidden there before.

Landing and securing the ship, Loki emerged, letting out a blood curdling HOWL! Filled with pain and rage, he slammed his fist into the side of a nearby cave, blood spraying all over. He sobbed, lowering himself to the ground, weeping and considering death. 

Finally, Loki stood up tall. His head was clearing, and he vowed that he would prevail. With the tesseract hidden safely away in one of his pockets, he would gather himself to full strength, abide his time, and when the time was right, he would strike. Rage welling up within him, Loki vowed vengeance on everyone who had ever wronged him, hurt him, or tossed him aside.

Something small had pinged Loki's seidr radar. Angered at the thought of a trespasser, he arose from his cave to search for the disturbance. He had made a quite comfortable abode, and was ready to kill any witless oaf fool enough to disturb him, in the mood to break some bones. He caught wind of a fuel fire, and headed in that direction, 'If they aren't dead already'.

With the passenger out cold, the escape pod's landing rockets fired up, and landed safely in a swamp. The fuel began seeping into the water, and eventually ignited from the heat of the pod.

Loki arrived in time to extinguish the fire before it got out of hand. He was very suspicious, thinking that this was a set up. Cautiously making his way to the pod, daggers drawn, he spelled the door open and looked inside. He could not sense any danger, nothing seemed to be amiss. He heard a small cry, and ripped out the back seat. Underneath, was a young woman, curled up, arms covering her head. 

With a growl, Loki grasped her arm and yanked her out of the pod. He held up her wrists, looking her up an down. Long blonde hair, gentle blue eyes, pale skin, and no weapons.

Fueled by anger and contempt, Loki threw the girl down in the grass. She screamed, which angered him even more. Snarling, he gagged her, and ripped off her clothing, one item at a time, shredding them into rags. Night was falling, and it was getting cold fast. Loki could see that she was shivering, her eyes huge with fear. He stood over her, looking down at his little prize and licking his lips. Loosening his leather trousers, taking hold of his hard, throbbing member and giving a few strokes, he watched tears fall from her eyes.

Loki knelt beside her, in the soft, cool grass, a crazed look in his eyes, as he roughly jerked her legs apart, settled in between them, and viciously drove himself into her core, pounding her without mercy. So much anger. So much resentment. She would pay for trespassing on his planet.

Her small hands feebly pushing against his chest, Loki continued thrusting forcefully into her, until, with one last painful thrust, he spilled into her, holding himself deep within her. A most needed release, Loki stood up, ignoring the blood as he tucked himself back into his trousers, and stared at the girl. Instead of killing her, he would keep her to sate his needs. "Get up!" he snarled, and she weakly stumbled to her feet. Cursing because he knew she'd slow him down, he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her back to his warm cave.

Hidden within the foliage, Loki carried his prize into the mouth of his cave. The nights on this planet were very cold, the days usually sunny and warm. Loki had a firepit for warmth at night, and cooking during the day. There was an elegant, sturdy bamboo bed, lavished with fluffy pillows and warm soft blankets. About forty yards back, ran a fresh underground stream. Loki dropped the girl on the softer, moss covered floor and sat on a large stone beside her.

The gag gone, she huddled up naked, placing her arms around her legs, and silently cried. Loki thought to ask about how she ended up here, but decided that he was not in the mood to talk. He got up, tossed her a blanket, and sat down to eat. It seemed that the unexpected release he had enjoyed, helped to calm his anger some. Loki took some meat over to the girl, holding it out to her. She did not respond, tears still in her eyes. He motioned for her to take it, with no response. Putting the meat closer, she reached up and pushed it away.

Loki snapped! All of the pain and rage, the hate, it all enveloped him. His eyes became wild, he clenched his fists, stripped off his armor, boots and clothing, and attacked the girl. She screamed and tried to get away, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Naked, Loki carried the screaming girl to his bed, threw her face down, and rutted into her, holding her wrists behind her back. When he had finished with her, consumed with furious emotion, he passed out on his bed.

The girl crawled back to her soft bed of moss, and wrapped up in her warm blanket. There, exhausted, she drifted off to sleep.


	2. His Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afraid to be with him, afraid to be alone, Tessa tries to make the best of her dire situation.

Early the following morning, Loki awoke. Vicious thoughts swam inside of his head, while pain and anger gripped at his heart. Somewhat aware that he was experiencing the effects from the Mind Stone, Loki tried to fight it, to shake it off. He needed a diversion, so he headed for the stream, diving into the cold water.

Returning from his early morning swim, he dried himself along the way, and approached his lair. Remembering the girl, he saw that she was huddled in the blanket where he had dropped her. He dressed in his black trousers, green tunic and vest, and donning his golden armor. 

Seeing drops of blood on his bed, he spelled it clean, and then knelt beside the girl. She awoke with a start, and a terrified look, and Loki put a slender finger to his lips, eyeing her dispassionately. She froze, not making a peep. "Obey me completely and you will not be harmed", he hissed, "you will not make a sound". She nodded desperately, tears in her eyes, trying to cover herself as he took the blanket from her.

Taking her hand, he pulled her stumbling to the back wall of the cave, where he kept a large cauldron. "Sit", he said sternly as he pointed to a large, flat rock. She complied without hesitation. She wasn't sure how, but Loki produced a warm, soapy cloth, and began washing her. It smelled nice, and she held still. He started at her face, working his way down to her feet. When he washed between her legs, she whimpered, covering her mouth. "Get in", he demanded, pointing to the cauldron, and so she did.

The water was warm and soothing, but she was not allowed to enjoy it, "out", he said. Loki wrapped a clean blanket around her, took her to his bed and sat her down. She drank all of the water he'd given her, and ate some nuts and berries, which to her surprise were delicious.

Taking her towel away, Loki smirked as she tried to cover herself. Pushing the girl back onto his bed, he spelled all of his clothes away, and laid on top of her. He fondled her breasts, squeezed her nipples, and without warning, he thrusted into her, eyes wild, sweat on his brow, overcome with rage, he pounded the girl. She screamed, crying out in pain, falling on deaf ears as Loki was fighting his own torment.

Leaving her in his bed, Loki went out to scout around the area, and examine the pod. By a thorough search, Loki knew where it was from, and why it landed on his planet. The girl was no threat to his plans. Recognizing that the rage was building again, Loki worked out with his daggers, and practiced meditation with his seidr. He was coming to realize that he would not be able to achieve his full ability until he was completely free from the influence of the Mind Stone.

The sun was going down. Loki thought about the girl. She would make a splendid pet. Yes, and he would not be all alone. Heading back to his lair, Loki killed a wild boar-like animal, which he found to be delicious when prepared properly. He was getting hungry.

Loki returned to the cave to find the girl sitting on his bed, right where he had left her. He cleaned and gutted the game, hanging it above the fire to roast. With a wave of his hand, the mess was gone. "Come here", he commanded, and she did, naked and shivering. Looking her over, Loki saw that her pretty, gentle blue eyes were red and swollen, her face etched into a frightened, saddened frown. When he raised his hand to work a spell, he saw her flinch, and cower from him.

Spelling a sweater and soft leggings to cover the girl, he noticed that she had relaxed a bit. They sat on the soft mossy floor, and Loki began, "You have obeyed me, therefore I am pleased with you, Pet", and he spelled a soft, green collar around her neck. "As long as I gift you with this collar, you are under my protection". Tessa was too afraid to be angry at his words, so she gave a nod.

Waiting for the meat to get done, Loki pulled his nervous pet into his lap, petting her hair and rubbing her back. He found this soothing.

He sat back, leaning against the mosey rock, closed his eyes, and held his pet to his chest, petting and stroking her. Tessa was thankful that was all that he was doing. "Relax", he said sternly, "enjoy this moment with me". Not wanting to anger him, she tried to calm her mind and relax her body.

The roast being done, Loki plated meat, nuts and berries, along with some kind of green, leafy vegetable. "Eat, Pet", he commanded as he handed her the plate.

As Tessa ate, thankful for a delicious meal, she thought of her father, and if he survived the violent attack. Thankful to be clothed, she began to dread what the night would bring. Her core aching, she thought to beg for his mercy, but too afraid to talk. Looking at her captor, she arose to gather their dishes, and help clean up, hoping to please him.

When it was time for bed, Loki motioned his pet to him, with her head hung, she obediently complied. He smirked as he spelled them naked, and pulled her into the bed with him. Bundling them up, Loki petted and stroked his warm pet as he drifted to sleep, Tessa soon followed.

Sometime during the night, Loki's slumber was disturbed by terrible dreams, nightmares of torture and immense pain, tossing and turning, waking the girl lying next to him. With an agonizing scream, Loki sat straight up in the bed, eyes wild with terror. Tessa tried to flee from the bed, but he reached out, grabbing her arm, pulling her back to him.

Gritting his teeth, sweat pouring off him, eyes crazed, he let out a feral growl and pounced upon the terrified girl. She screamed as he plunged into her aching core, and rutted her hard, without mercy, consumed with unquenchable rage and pain. Pounding into her, she begged and pleaded, Loki unable to even comprehend her cries. 

Afterwards, he collapsed, still throbbing inside of her. Molded to his soft, warm pet, he calmed down, rolling off to the side, he passed out. Tessa laid there, sobbing quietly, wondering what sort of demons filled her captor.

Tessa awoke the next morning, moaning and whimpering in pain. Loki appeared, dressed in his full armor. Looking down at her with a stoic expression, he reached down to touch her, she flinched with tears in her eyes. "Lay still", he said softly, as he placed his hand over her core. She felt his warm, soothing seidr radiating inside of her, the pain and the ache fading away. She realized that he was healing her. "There is food and water here, do not leave the cave. It has been warded against the dangerous beasts who abide on this planet", Loki said gently, and spelled her an assortment of clothing.

"If you wish to bathe, there is a stream down that way", he pointed out the way, "you may light a torch from the fire". With that being said, Loki was gone.

Tessa was torn between great relief from his departure, and the fear of being left alone on this planet. Sitting on the side of the fluffy, bamboo bed, she looked her body over, and felt for the sore spots. She found the sore spots gone, and not one bruise or blemish left anywhere. Curious about the clothing, Tessa walked over to the large rock where Loki had left it for her. There she found several blouses and sweaters, warm sweat pants and cool linen slacks, and a pair of soft moccasins.

Getting dressed, she found no underwear, but was very glad to be wearing clothes. Fiddling with the collar, she realized there was no clasp or buckle, it would not come off. Tessa decided to make the best of her situation, knowing that it could be much worse. Still, she struggled to stay positive, with sadness, fear and loneliness threatening to overwhelm her.


	3. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki begins to understand his emotional damage, and Tessa sees Loki in a different light.

Loki set out to explore, and map the planet which he had claimed as his. Having been here before, he was already familiar with a lot of the terrain, and found that atmosphere seemed to enhance his seidr.

Honing his fighting skills, he worked out swiftly, with graceful movements and deadly aim. He spent time meditating, trying to build his control back up, to be in tune with his seidr. Loki felt the grip from the Mind Stone loosen, but more time would be needed to rid his mind of the vice. With the Tesseract being safely locked away, Loki knew that he just had to be patient, his time would come.

As a result of the continuous torture which he had endured, Loki's emotional state had been damaged, feeding from the negative emotions which were flooded into his mind. His consciousness being shrouded from anything positive, like compassion and love. Knowing that he needed to find himself again, he would never give up, or settle for less.

On the third day of his trek, Loki encountered one of the deadliest beasts on the planet. Similar to a Midgardian rhinoceros, but much deadlier, having four sharp tusks, and spikes lining it's natural body armor, this beast would charge anything that moved. Using the sphere he had made, Loki pierced the charging beast through it's eyeball, deep into it's head. Feeling nostalgic, Loki parted out the beast for weapons and possibly food, using as much of the animal as he could.

Tessa sat on the mosey cave floor, weaving together some roots which she had found in the cave. Using Loki's knife, she had cut them into different lengths, and was weaving bowls, baskets, and rugs.

From the cave entrance, she could see beautiful flowers, all different kinds of plant life, trees and blossoms which grew in abundance. She longed to go outside, if only to pick some flowers to put in her basket. Standing at the mouth of the cave, she thought better of it, afraid of doing anything to trigger her captor's rage.

On the fifth day, Tessa was upset. She had been afraid during the night, unable to sleep. Dragging herself out of the warm, cozy bed, she found her way to the stream and washed herself in the cold water. When she returned to the living space, she saw that the fire was dying, so she added more logs. 

Again, she looked longingly outside. How she had wanted to run through the soft grass, smell the assortment of flowers, and explore the area. HE is not here. HE will never know. I won't go far, only just peek outside for a moment, she had reasoned. Just a few minutes, she would pick some flowers and hurry back inside.

Placing the basket on her arm, Tessa walked outside of the cave. It was beautiful to behold, the sweet aroma of flowers, birds singing, the soft grass and the warm, gentle breeze. Tessa hurriedly picked a small assortment of flowers to decorate the cave. As she was bent over picking lovely bluebells, she heard a cold voice from behind her, "what did I tell you before I left, Pet". Standing up, slowly turning around, there he was, his face growing angrier by the second.

Tessa carefully put the basket down, stricken with terror, she fell to her knees before the man who stood seething, glaring at her. The moment lasting forever, finally Loki spoke, "what is this?" he asked coldly, pointing to the basket, "ANSWER ME!" he commanded harshly. Trembling, Tessa told him about weaving the roots into baskets, and wanting to decorate with flowers. "Inside, NOW!" he spat, she grabbed the basket and scrambled into the cave, tears falling.

She watched with fright as Loki seemed to be battling a war within himself. Babbling, grunting and finally screaming, Loki lunged at her, threw her face down over the large mosey rock, yanking her pants down, he ran his large hands over her small body. He stood behind her, panting heavily, spreading her open to expose her core with one hand, he spit on two fingers of his other hand and pushed them into her, moistening her somewhat, and then he eased his throbbing manhood deep inside her. Quickening his pace, he began pounding into her core.

Crying and whimpering, Tessa endured the assault until he was finished with her. He always ended with a deep, painful thrust as he spilled his seed. Loki pulled out, saying nothing, as he went outside to put his wagon and it's contents away. She could hear him working as she gingerly laid down on the bed.

After putting everything away which he had gathered on his little trek, he hid it with a cloaking spell, as he'd done with his ship and the pod. Loki entered the cave to find his pet sleeping. Looking around, he saw several baskets, different sized bowls and rugs which she had put on the cave floor, one beside the bed. When his eyes fell to the basket filled with flowers, he felt a painful twinge in his stomach. He didn't know her name.

With supper close to being done, Loki sat on the side of the bed. He petted his pet's hair, and gently rubbed her back. Knowing that she was awake, he began to talk to her. "Pet", he said gently, "I cannot stress to you enough that it is not safe for you to be outside alone. There are several deadly beasts which roam this planet, and you would be easy prey. If you are so inclined, I will take you for a walk after supper". Tessa turned toward him, "do you know who I am?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

Pulling her onto his lap, he asked her, "will you tell me your name, Pet?" Nervous, and a little shaky, she whispered, "my name is Tessa".

As they ate supper, Loki watched the girl. She was pretty, her long blonde hair covering her shoulders, cascading over the curve of her breast, her small waist with shapely hips and legs.

It bothered him to see the sadness in her soft, beautiful blue eyes.

After supper, Loki took Tessa out for a walk, thinking to show her the magnificent sunset. She enjoyed getting out of the cave, the fresh air and sunshine felt nice. However, she was beginning to have doubts about what he had told her of deadly beasts living here. Maybe he only told her that so she'd not run away.

Loki led her to the top of a hill, and there they watched the beautiful myriad of colors which streamed across the sky. She had never seen anything like it.

As the sun was almost down, Tessa looked as Loki pointed to the three moons, only visible for several minutes before the sun went down. She felt overwhelmed from the beauty of the brilliant display. Part of her wanted to thank Loki, but the majority of her wanted to push him off a cliff. 

As they were strolling back to the cave, Loki took Tessa's hand, halted, and cocked his head. They heard what sounded like grunting coming from the nearby bushes. With speed unknown to her, using his seidr, Loki spelled her up into a nearby tree, and pulled his daggers, as two large boar-like animals were charging at him. With precision, Loki slayed each beast with a dagger between the eyes. It happened so quick that she was not frightened until she saw the beasts laying just yards away from Loki.

Eyes huge, pulse racing, she stared at Loki as he brought her gently down from the branches. He had been right, had she been alone she would have been killed. Loki chuckled, "they are very territorial".

Loki retrieved his daggers and they returned to the cave. As he sat cleaning off the blood, and sharpening the blades, Tessa sat down beside him on the woven rug she had made. "Do you wish to speak, Pet?" he asked evenly. She nodded her head, Loki sensing her fear for the first time, it sobering him. She opened her mouth to speak, but could only make little squeaks. Concentrating, Loki was beginning to understand that her fear was somehow feeding the rage inside of him.

Raising his palm to her, he said, "not now, Pet, we will speak in the morning, after I am well rested". Tessa nodded, and bowed her head. "Now up with you, get ready for bed", he grinned as he watched her get up. Washing up at the cauldron, she donned the warm pajamas that he had given her, and crawled into the big bed.

Recognizing the feelings beginning to well up inside of him, Loki stripped off his armor and clothing, and headed for the stream deeper within the cave. Hoping this would calm his simmering rage and carnal desires, he went for a cold midnight swim. Emerging from the water, walking back up stream, his shoulder length black hair dripping water over his broad shoulders, running down his muscled chest, and well formed tight abs, muscles rippling as he strutted back towards his lair. Long legs moving gracefully, and his long manhood bobbing with his wide strides.

Grabbing his towel, Loki snickered to himself, amused and aroused at the knowledge that he was being watched. Turning his back, taking his time to dry off so she could sneak back to bed. Discarding the towel, Loki strutted over to the bed, adorned in all of his glory, and crawled under the covers, snuggling up to his lovely pet.

As Loki had been gone a while, Tessa was becoming nervous, especially after the evening's incident. Tessa got up, walking in the direction he had gone, the way lit up by torches, searching for her captor/protector. What she saw nearly ended her right there. Naked, wet, and beautiful, strutting towards her. Gasping, she ducked behind a rock and ogled him as he went by. As the magnificent god stood drying himself off, she snuck back into bed. Soon, he crawled in beside her and snuggled up.


	4. "You Can Afford To Like Me, You Don't Know Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to make things right.

It had been uneventful for several days. Loki had been working outside the cave, and he allowed his pet to wander outside within the boundaries he'd set. Tessa made beautiful bouquets with the different kinds of flowers and unusual plants which she had found. She had been decorating the cave, and continued weaving.

Loki was working on some ideas he'd had, for defense weapons, and booby traps. He was also honing his seidr, his mind control and focus. 

Tessa was picking nuts and berries for eating, when she came across the cutest little creature she had ever seen. Putting her basket down, she approached the baby animal. It was fuzzy, pink, with round, orange ears, a little pink nose, and huge orange eyes. It's fuzzy fur was lightly striped coral, but predominantly pink. Making a soft, purring sound, the tiny creature looked lost and lonely.

Bending down, Tessa picked up the fuzzy little baby. It fit perfectly in her cupped hands. The creature cuddled up to Tessa, purring and snuggling against her. 

So happy, and excited, Tessa went to show Loki, and she was prepared to beg him to keep the sweet little thing. So soft and cuddly, she just knew that Loki would let her have the tiny animal. 

Heading towards Loki's makeshift workshop, Tessa heard a savage howl from behind her. Turning around, she saw a large, wild cat-like creature running towards her, having huge claws and fangs, looking ready to tear her to shreds. Just as Tessa let out a dreadful scream, Loki was there, between her and the attacking beast, daggers drawn. "RUN!" he yelled.

Before Loki could react, the beast was upon him, snarling, clawing, attacking Loki with a vengeance. As the wild beast sunk it's sharp teeth into his arm, Loki let out a terrifying howl of his own, eyes turning crimson, heart filling with rage, Loki overpowered the beast, breaking it's neck. .

It happened so fast, as Tessa had reached the cave entrance, she turned to see the wild animal fall. There she stood sobbing, as Loki was hobbling towards her, blood dripping from his arm, and a murderous look in his eyes. Tessa slowly backed into the cave, as Loki stood at the entrance, she could hear him spitting out angry words in a language she did not understand. The expressions on his face were terrifying, as if a great battle was raging within his very soul.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." she cried in horror, as he was coming towards her, sweat pouring down his face, looking dangerous and out of control. Her back to the wall, Loki stood in front of her, breathing heavily, her fear feeding his rage and hatred. Spelling her naked, oblivious to her cries, he lifted the girl up, and brought her down on his rock hard shaft, impaling her, pounding into her against the jagged cave wall, crimson eyes piercing right through her.

When it was over, Tessa laid curled up, crying on the floor. This time had been much worse. She was in pain. And she would no longer endure these attacks. Tessa had figured out that something horrible had happened to Loki, but she was certain that if it wasn't sorted out soon, he would kill her, most likely a slow, agonizing death, which was quite possibly happening now...

Loki dove into the cold water. He needed to clear his head, and take drastic measures. Now he was understanding more of what had happened to his mind, how he had been influenced by torture, and brainwashed by the Mind Stone. Suddenly he remembered Tessa, what he had done, he must get to her, help her, and find a way to protect her from himself.

Hurrying to get to her, Loki arrived to see her small, naked form curled up on the cold, hard floor. With tears in his eyes, Loki very carefully lifting her limp body to his chest, carrying her to the bed and laying her down with great care. The memory of what he had done would no doubt haunt him forever, and rightly so.

As he tended to the injuries which he had inflicted, Loki experienced emotions that he had not felt in a very long time. Remorse. Shame. Sorrow. Regret. Looking at the little girl lying battered before him, Loki wondered if she would ever warm up to him again. Using his healing seidr, Loki took his time going over every inch of her body. When his magic radiated into her core, healing and soothing, she let out a little whimper.

Healing the cuts and bruises on her back, he gently rubbed soothing cream into her skin, and then he held her to him. Running his long fingers through her hair, down her cheek and over her chin, Loki vowed to never hurt his little pet again. After laying with her for a while, Loki got up to check outside and secure the area.

The wild cat-like animal was not from this area of the planet, Loki had seen them in the dense forest area to the south. Even the largest of them had long furry coats of orange and pinkish colors. This one was a vicious female with cubs. Loki disposed of the carcass, and had found three small cubs, too young to survive on their own. One little cub, huddling beside the cave wall, was probably the one that Tessa had found. He found the other two behind some bushes.

Loki looked at the small, defenseless babies and groaned. He could tell by how trusting and cuddly they were that they could be tamed. Although he would not cage the cubs, Loki built a house for them, with soft bedding and a leather strip attached to the top of the door way. He set it in a sheltered area within the outside cave wall. He thought to have his pet weave a bed for them, for inside of the cave. Something she could do to keep her mind off of hating him.

Night was falling, the air cooling down fast. When Loki put the cubs down to fetch some meat from his hidden makeshift icehouse, the fuzzy little babies followed him. "You can afford to like me", he said to them, "you don't know me", and he chuckled at how cute they looked, wobbling behind him.

Entering the cave, Loki noticed that his sweet little pet was dressed, sitting on the bed. He skewed the meat, and set it over the fire to roast. Not surprised, his little pet would not look at him. He wanted to apologize, but any words he could think to say were feeble, his silver tongue eluding him. She looked so fragile, so frail.

Loki gathered up all three of the baby cubs, and took them to her. She would not look up, so he placed them in her lap. Eagerly, Tessa began petting them and looking them over, it pleased him to see her face light up. As he fixed their supper, he smiled to himself as Tessa delighted in playing with the cubs, at least now she had someone to talk to.

There were many times that Loki had spent in solitude, however, he did not think it to be good for the young girl.

When the food was ready, Loki made a plate for Tessa, and finely chopped meat for the cubs. Then he ate as well. He noticed that his pet was pulling on her collar, trying to get it off. "I will not remove it, Pet", and she glared at him. "That collar is heavily warded to keep you safe. It will alert me if you are ever in trouble, and it will guide me to you. That is how I knew that you were..." Loki hesitated, in deep thought, "you were afraid...fear", Loki waved his hand and the collar vanished.

As Loki was getting ready for bed, Tessa laid on the floor with a blanket, and the cubs snuggled up to her. "No you don't, you will sleep in the bed", he ordered. Ignoring him, she tucked herself in. Facepalming himself, going against his nature, he allowed her to have her way, but he spelled another bed underneath her and the cubs. For the time being, Loki would let her have her way, and he would stand down. He crawled into his bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Collared, Cuddled and Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki provides for the safety and well being of his little pet.

The following morning, Loki awoke to giggling, and little yipping sounds. He opened an eye to see his sweet little pet playing with the cubs. Getting out of bed, Loki strolled over to the food locker, which he kept underground, at the back wall of the cave. He took out fruit, nuts and jerky, and some fresh meat for the cubs. Setting Tessa's food on the table, he ground the meat, mixing it with ground grain, and set it on the floor for the cubs.

Popping nuts into his mouth, he watched as the cubs devoured the meat and grain, Tessa sitting curled up on her bed. Loki began, "If you wish to keep these cubs, I will show you how to care for them. You may wish to weave beds for them to sleep in. Make sure they have water". Noticing that she wasn't eating, "Pet, you will eat your food, the jerky is quite good", and Loki went to the stream to fetch water.

Tessa was so conflicted, she put her hands to her neck where the collar had been. Pain and anguish wreaked havoc on her heart. Confusion and fear gripped her soul. She thought it best to not talk to him, or to even look at him, not wanting to provoke the terrible rage that was seeded deep within him, only to have it spring to life and consume him.

After taking a cold swim, Loki drew some fresh water, toting it back to the cave dwelling. Offering some water to his little pet, he poured some in a bucket on the floor, taking the cubs to it, they each drank up. "I am going to check the area, and I have some work to do outside. You may come out after it is secured", Loki said kindly.

Using his keen senses and his seidr, Loki had scanned the area. The nearest threat were the wild boars, which lived in the bushy area over the hills. They rarely came this far out, but Loki cast a protection spell just in case. 

The mouth of the cave was hidden within beautiful foliage, bushes, trees, flowers and ferns. Beyond the cluster of purple bushes, bluebells and cherry- like trees, there was a small fresh water pond. This area inhabited by small animals and different kinds of birds, with beautiful colors. Around the pond was an orchard of fruit trees, nut trees, and bushes bursting with different kinds of berries. It almost looked tropical, but was more forest like.

For the first time, Loki observed the pond, and saw the beauty that surrounded him. He had fished there a few times before without truly appreciating the scenery. Walking to the cave entrance, he called, "come on out, Pet", then went to work in his makeshift workshop.

As Loki was working on the roof, which was attached to the outside cave wall, he smiled as he saw Tessa, and three little cubs making their way to the fruit trees. She carried a basket on her arm, picking fruit, berries and nuts. The cubs frolicking around her, like they would their own mother.

When he was finished working on the roof, he sat down on the edge and watched them. Thinking back to when his life was simpler, a child on Asgard, he remembered playing in the gardens, learning the art of seidr with his mother, riding horses through the green fields, and running free. Free from problems. Free from pain. Free from rage...

As Loki's eyes fell in the direction of the giggling he could pick up with his sensitive hearing, he watched his pet as she was stripping down, discarding the last of her clothing, and stepping into the pond. Treading water, she swam across the pond and back, then switching to the backstroke, doing the same. Two very beautiful, elegant and graceful swan-like birds swam beside her, with about fifteen little babies following behind them. The parents had white bodies and wings, long blue necks and black beaks, while the babies were all fuzzy and white.

Tessa was allowed to hold the baby birds, and Loki could hear her laughing with joy. After a while, Tessa and the cubs appeared at the door of Loki's shop. He was sitting on a wooden stump holding something small in his hand, looking up when he heard them approach. Loki smiled as his sweet little pet held her hand out to him.

Looking down, he saw a beautiful flower with purple, pink and white blossoms in her hand, offering it to him with an angelic smile. Looking into her eyes, he took it from her small hand, and put it to his nose, inhaling the perfumed bouquet, smiling with satisfaction.

"Thank you, little Pet."

"You're welcome", she said sweetly, looking so innocent and lovely.

"I would like to talk with you, would that be alright?"

"Umm, yes, um, I have a question..", she asked nervously.

"Go on", he answered with his full attention.

"I'm afraid, I don't want to upset you", her eyes huge, pleading with him.

"You're wondering why I become so angry", Loki muttered, riddled with guilt and shame.

"I don't believe you want to hurt me", she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, no I do not, and I am so sorry, Pet, and I will make it up to you. Do not believe my words, but watch my actions and see."

"Um, Mr. Loki, have you heard of the 163rd North Star Station?"

"Just call me Loki", he said with a grin, "no I have not. Is it a deep space docking station?"

"YES! I was on my way there to meet my father, I hadn't seen him in eight years." Tessa looked away, not able to contain the tears.

One of the cubs was trying to climb Loki's boot. Bending down, picking it up, he held the small creature to his chest, petting it. "Little girl, why don't we go inside and talk. These babies are hungry", Loki said as it nibbled on his finger.

After feeding the cubs, Loki and Tessa sat on his big bed, eating delicious nuts and berries, and leisurely chatting. "Tell me about your father, what happened?"

Tessa told him about living with her grandparents, the death of her mother, and how excited she was to see her father again, and what she remembered of the attack and damaged ship. Listening intently, Loki spoke gently, "when the opportunity arises, Pet, I will help you try to find your father, you mustn't give up hope."

"Thank you", she whispered with gratitude.

"Now, I have something for you Pet", he said, holding up his emblem carved in green, black and gold. "With your permission, I will collar you", seeing her eyes grow wide, "this is my emblem, heavily warded just for you." 

Handing it to her, he continued, "this will grant you protection in a much different way then the other one. If you are in danger, frightened, or if you ever need me, all you do is hold it in your hand and call my name. I will come to you. It will also protect you from me, if I should loose control."

"It's pretty", Tessa said examining it in her hand. "How does it work?"

"Magic", Loki explained, "it connects you to me so I will hear your call. And if I am consumed by rage and try to harm you, it will burn me, deflecting the power which consumes me, and protecting you."

His little pet looked down at the emblem, and then into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I don't want it to burn you", she said sweetly. Loki's eyes shut tight, his mouth open, reaching for his little pet, gently grasping and pulling her onto his lap, hugging her tight as a tear rolled down each cheek. "It will not hurt me near as much as I've hurt you, little one."

Not wanting his pet to loose her protection, Loki spelled a thin, soft collar around her neck, attaching his emblem by a permanent link, so she could grasp it. As Loki made supper, Tessa sat weaving while the cubs played at her feet. "I have named them", she announced proudly.

There were two males and one female. One of the males was a bit bigger, with a thin dark stripe on his neck. "What are they called?" she asked.

"I don't know. I am designating that job to you. You will name all of the creatures on this planet", Loki smirked.

" I accept!" she laughed, "and since these cats have pink in them, I am calling them pinka cats", rolling his eyes, Loki grinned.

"The female is Molly, the bigger male with the dark stripe is Bruno, and the little male is Pip." Loki chuckled, "well alright then."

After supper, the night falling, Tessa and the cubs yawing and stretching, Loki changed into his soft linen pants and green tee shirt. Walking over to Tessa, taking her hand, he lead her to his bed. Sitting down, gently pulling her into his lap, Loki crooned into her ear, "I wish for you to cuddle with me, Pet, in my bed, and I give you my word that no harm will come to you. I only wish to cuddle and pet you, to keep you safe, and warm."

With Loki's arms around her, his deep voice radiating down to her core, she gasped as he removed their shoes, and slid them under the covers into the big, warm, fluffy bed. To her surprise and embarrassment, Loki removed her clothing, pulling her tight against him, running his hand through her hair and rubbing her back. They laid like that, Loki rubbing and soothing his pet, until long after she'd fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams, little girl", he whispered to her, patting her bottom, then drifting off to sleep.


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa disobeys and suffers the consequences.

Nearly two months had passed. Loki continued to work on his projects as Tessa was very much beginning to love life on this foreign planet. Finding many things to do, keeping herself busy, she had decorated not only the cave, but was cultivating a yard and garden. The cubs were growing, and Tessa had made friends with practically every little animal in their area.

She had learned gardening from her grandfather, weaving, knitting and crocheting from her grandmother, and she loved arts and crafts. By experimenting with the colorful, succulent plant life, she was teaching herself to add color to all of her creations. 

One day, admiring her work, Loki had made an easel, an artist's palette, and canvas boards for his artistic little pet. She had already crafted various sizes of paintbrushes herself.

Tessa began painting beautiful pictures to hang in the cave. She made bird houses out of gourds, and she made cases for all of Loki's tools.

Every night, when it was time for bed, Loki would take his pet by the hand, lead her to his bed, reverently undress her, and slip her under the covers beside him. Each night, rubbing her, petting her, soothing her with his beautiful, baritone voice, and patting her little bottom. As time went by, Tessa looked forward to their nightly ritual, loving the feel of his strong hands gently massaging her body, and her bare body pressing against his warmth.

One night, as Loki was holding her close, she asked him why he was not bare as well. He chuckled, "because I might not be able to resist you, now sleep, Pet", he answered, patting her bottom, and she thought she heard a growl from his throat.

Almost daily, Tessa went for a swim in the heat of the afternoon. The water was cool, clear and soothing. She had no fears now, as Loki only had two episodes, in which he was able to get under control on his own. Stripping down, she waded into the water and dove under. When she was ready to get out of the water, Loki was there, looking down at her, grinning. He was somewhat surprised when, ignoring his presence, his pet arose from the pond, walking past him to the tree where she had hung her towel.

Loki watched as his little seductress took her towel, and slowly began drying her body, glancing at him as she bent down to dry her legs, back side glistening in the sun, her mouth open, shaped into a seductive pout, long blonde hair cascading down her back and shoulders, gentle blue eyes wide, full of mischief. Unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful vision before him, she strolled over to him, towel discarded on the ground, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want you to love me, teach me how to please you, and I will do it", she breathed heavily, her eyes pleading with his.

Gently lifting her up, Loki carried his wanton little pet, kissing her full lips, all the way into the cave. Laying her down on the bed, and casting a spell to keep the critters out, Loki looked down at her lovingly, longingly, his eyes sweeping over her perfect body. She was undeniably all woman, gorgeous curves, beautiful, round breasts, creamy white skin, and a backside that, when he saw it, wreaked havoc with his manhood. However, she reminded him of a porcelain doll, he was so afraid he'd break her.

"Baby", he uttered softly, "have you ever been loved before?" Looking up at him, so trusting, so loving, so much innocence, she shook her head, and reached out for him.

"I want you, Loki, please, I need you to put out the fire inside of me. I need you so much that it hurts, please, Loki."

Tessa watched Loki as he took off his clothing, piece by piece, until he stood naked over his wriggling little pet. Overwhelmed with tenderness, he laid beside her, gently massaging her breasts as he spoke, "you will tell me if you feel any pain or discomfort, I do not want to hurt you, baby, ever again." Tessa whispered, "I will." 

"Call me your Daddy", he growled as he kissed her deeply, demanding, his large hands exploring her body, tickling her sides, making her giggle, "yes Daddy".

Loki loved to hear his pet giggle, even more so when she was underneath him, "what do you call me, Pet?" he growled again, so full of passion, "my big Daddy", she panted.

Sliding down her body, Loki groaned as his little pet opened herself up to him, his eyes fixed on her lovely, pink lower lips with short blonde curls, like a flower unfolding to him. Her scent filling him with urgent need. Taking a deep breath, Loki watched her precious face, as he touched her gently for the first time. Using his long index finger, he stroked her opening to find that she was dripping, her juices coating his finger.

Lowering his head, Loki put his mouth on her, working her with his silver tongue. Licking, lapping, and gently sucking, his large hands under her, holding on to her hips, humming in satisfaction. Then finding her little bud, he licked at it, and very gently nipped at it, until she began to whimper, and lightly buck her hips. 

While circling her now engorged bud with his tongue, he slowly slid a finger into her, pumping her with long, easy strokes. In tune to the noises she was making, he added another finger, pumping her, sucking and nipping, and as he increased the intensity, she arched her back, wailing, screaming, and crying tears, as she hit her peak, and then trembling as Loki gently brought her down. She was sobbing as Loki held her tightly in his loving arms, beginning to wonder about her intense reaction.

"Baby girl", Loki said softly, "talk to me, how do you feel?" "No words.." she breathed, "so good, so good, please love me now, please Daddy, I need you in me", she looked at him with huge, gentle blue eyes. She raised up to straddle him, but Loki took her by the waist, laying her down, "no baby, too soon for that." 

Kneeling between her legs, her eyes searching his, hooking his elbows under her knees, he slowly eased into her, penetrating her hot, wet, sweet little pussy, opening her, each of them aware of the depth he was reaching. Watching her closely to gauge her reaction, he bottomed out inside of her, softly pushing on her cervix. She moaned in pleasure, eyes rolling back in her head.

He began to move, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace, until he was thrusting at a moderate speed, gently rocking into her. Wrapping her legs around him, and thrusting her hips up to meet him, she was whimpering and moaning, full of pleasure.

Gently pulling out, Loki flipped her over and entered her from behind, with deep but easy strokes. He slid his hand down between her legs, and he circled her throbbing bud, slick with her juices. Holding her close, another orgasm washed through her. She was panting and whimpering, as he coaxed yet one more from her as he spilled deep within her, grinning wickedly when she finally begged him to stop.

Loki crooned, "Ooooh, my little enchantress, so hot for me, I hope I have sated your burning hunger, your passions run high, you need only ask and I shall gladly, wickedly quench this fire which burns inside of you."

"Daddy, stop! you'll get me horny again and I can't cum anymore."

Loki stared at her, mouth gaping, and he burst out laughing, he took her in his arms, still laughing.

After a nap, they heard the cubs howling at the entrance. Tessa got up, pulled Loki with her, and out they went. 

"This planet has two seasons", Loki said. "About three quarters of the year is the warm growing season, and then it turns cold, very cold, for the remainder of the year. We are nearing the end of the growing season, when the plant life on this planet begin to shed pollen and seeds, to recycle themselves through the dead season. It will not be long before the dead season is here. One year here equals almost two Midgard years." 

"How do you know all this, Loki?" she asked.

Loki grabbed her around the waist, tickling her without mercy, "you will call me Daddy", he laughed, as she giggled and squirmed. "OK DADDY!" she squealed.

"At one time, centuries ago, this planet was no more then a satellite, a rock caught in the gravitational pull of this sun. There were an ancient people, who terraformed this rock, and many others like it, transforming these lifeless rocks into living planets teeming with life, to be used for sanctuaries, places of safety, and peace. My mother taught me of this."

"It is so beautiful, it makes me happy", Tessa said.

"You make me happy", growled Loki, as he laid his pet down in the soft grass, groaning as he entered her warmth, making sweet love to her, kissing her deeply. "You are mine", he whispered to her as they became one.

That night after supper, Loki noticed that Tessa was perspiring, and squirming a bit. When her breathing became labored, Loki began to worry. Laying her on the bed, removing her clothing, Loki checked her over with his seidr. Her sex pheromones were raging, along with a hormonal imbalance.

"I'm so hot, and tingling all over", she cried, her breasts heaving, "I felt funny after I ate those big blueberries."

"What berries? Where did you get them?"

"Over there", she pointed", "in the basket with my panties."

Noticing Loki's incredulous look, she added, "well you told me not to wear them.." No, Loki did not like the added deterrent of undergarments, but his pet insisted that he provide them for that time of the month when she needed protection.

"Are these from the other side of the pond, beyond the fruit trees?"

"Ah, well, I, ah...YES! I disobeyed you and went beyond the trees to pick berries from the blue bushes."

Studying the berry from her basket, Loki turned to his disobedient pet.

"Pet, I drew those boundaries for you because I personally had examined everything there, and I knew it was safe for you. NEVER eat anything outside of your boundaries.

"How many of these did you eat?" Loki asked, very concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she pleaded in tears, "please help me Daddy", holding her arms out to him.

Loki said gently, "these berries contain some kind of aphrodisiac", as he bent her knees, and spread her shaking legs.

"I will help you through it", placing his hand at her core, he spread her open, sinking two fingers deep within her slick walls.

Rubbing her engorged pearl with his thumb, while pumping her with his fingers, she squirmed, squealed and bucked as he brought her orgasm after orgasm, her body responding perfectly to his expert touch.

Fetching some cool water, Loki sponged her down to cool her fevered body. She was calming down some. "Pet, when did you get these?"

"This morning", she whimpered, "I'm so sorry, I will never do it again", her beautiful blue eyes red and puffy.

His heart aching for her, Loki spelled his clothes away, lowered his body temperature, and laid down beside his suffering little pet. Rolling her on top of his chilly body, he positioned her to lay face down, spreading her body over his. With his large, cool hands, he rubbed her back and patted her bottom gently. 

After helping her to drink some water, Loki held her head to his chest, and she fell asleep.


	7. Relinquishing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa claims Loki as her own.

One morning, Loki and Tessa woke to a loud clash of thunder. Startled, she threw her arms around him, as another loud crash echoed through the cave. Loki held her close as they listened to the rain pouring down.

They had plenty of food and supplies stored up, ready for the dead season. Loki had explained that heavy rains would commence, leading to the brutal cold which would last about six Midgard months. Time was different here, and Tessa would age at a slower rate.

The pinka cubs were growing, still playful and very protective of Tessa and Loki, they made loyal companions. Noticing that the animals were disappearing, Loki explained that most of them took shelter, some hibernating during the bitter cold season.

Sitting his little girl on his lap, Loki began, "now that this season is here, NEVER go outside of this cave alone. The large predators leave their regions to hunt, and even with the cubs, you would not be safe. Their senses are heightened during this season, and you would be easy prey", looking at her with a stern gaze. "Yes, Daddy, I understand", she nodded.

Tessa grasped the emblem which Loki had collared her with. "Does this mean that I belong to you?" she asked sweetly. Loki grinned, looking into her eyes, "yes little girl", he crooned, "you are mine, I will always protect you, care for you, and love you." Smiling seductively, she turned, straddling his lap, gently rubbing herself against him. 

"Then that means that you are mine, and I will always protect you, care for you, and love you, too", she said softly. Tessa's gentle rocking action, her sweet words, and her very essence were causing Loki's heart to melt into a mixture of affection, passion, gentleness, and desire. She looked him in the eye, rubbing her wet center over his growing shaft, and he allowed himself to get lost under her hypnotic spell.

Having always been dominate and controlling with his lovers, Loki found himself vulnerable, and allowing these feelings, due to the recent turn of events in his life. Laying back, he would let his little pet do as she pleased with him.

Both still naked, Tessa ran her hands over Loki's bare body, very much enjoying the feel of him. Moving to his side, she began to explore his hard, beautiful penis, taking it into her hands, fondling him. Breathing becoming heavier, she marveled at his girth and length, as she lowered her head and licked him. Running her virgin tongue up and down his length then circling the pink tip, she moaned with pleasure.

Tessa looked up to see her Daddy's face, eyes closed, mouth open, looking so sensual and well pleased. On instinct, she took him into her mouth, gently licking and sucking as she grasped his large sac in her other hand, rolling and squeezing, feeling him, learning the feel of his manhood with her mouth and hands. 

Never before had Loki experienced these feelings and sensations, having always loved sex to be hard, fast, intense and dominate. Feeling blissful contentment, he watched her as she pulled back, and mounted him, lining herself up and slowly easing down, enveloping his hardened, throbbing member, sheathing him inside of her warmth.

Loki groaned as his little pet slid down on him, so hot and wet, and very tight. As she moved on him, she let out a whimper, Loki pushing up further into her. She rode him at a slow pace, gradually increasing her speed and depth, until she was rocking, thrusts becoming more intense, moaning in agonized pleasure.

With sweet, tingling pressure building, almost ready to cum, Loki reached up, pinching and rolling her lovely pink nipples, and sweetly muttered, "let go little girl, cum for me." The added pleasure shooting from her nipples straight to her core, along with his sonorous voice sent her quivering over the edge, as Loki spilled his seed into her, filling her, thrusting up gently into her.

They laid contently in each other's arms, each enjoying the feel of the other's body, as the raging storm continued. After a while, Pip jumped up on their bed and sprawled out on top of them. Loki chuckled, "I guess this means that it's time to get up."

After eating a late lunch and feeding the ever growing cubs, they strolled through the cave to the stream. They waded into the cold deeper water and bathed, until Tessa began shivering. Getting out, Loki wrapped her in a warm blanket, and rubbing her breasts, commented that her nipples were turning purple. "From now on, I will furnish warm water in the cauldron for you", Loki hummed.

It stormed for eight days and nights. Loki and Tessa happily spent that time together in the cave, Loki honed his magical and fighting skills, as Tessa worked on her arts and crafts. Tessa also made beautiful grass skirts, with flowers braided into them, and so she hung them up to wear for the next warm season. She made decorations to put in their hair, and since she was so irresistibly sweet, Loki let her braid flowers into his hair. "If you tell anyone of this, I will put you over my knee, little Pet", he warned with a grin.

Loki thought a moment. He remembered many happy times, but could not remember ever feeling this content, happy, free, trusted, and fulfilled. This was definitely a way mark in his life, a look at what his future could be, void of loneliness, pain and torment. Whatever was to happen, he could never let his guard down from the evil that he knew to exist. He would protect his precious little girl, always.


	8. So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa wants Loki to toughen her up.

Tessa giggled, as Loki entertained her with magic tricks. The dead season had arrived. Icy cold, white snow blowing and drifting over the land, temperatures below 0, but the lovers were warm, cozy and happy, within the safety of their dwelling. Loki had mapped out every inch of the cave, and had copious amounts of food, supplies, tools and weapons hidden in the areas where the cavern branched out. He had barricaded the cave entrance with a large, heavy door made of wood and stone.

The pinkas were allowed to come and go as they pleased, as the freezing temperatures did not bother the big cats at all. Loki let them in and out each day, when he would scoop the snow away from the entrance to prevent it from burying them.

One day, Loki had been out in the freezing cold for over an hour, Tessa getting worried. Grasping his emblem, calling for him, she was very relieved to see him stomping inside, brushing the snow off his shoulders and hair. She found his clothing soaking wet and freezing.

Tessa began removing his clothes, Loki chuckling at her fussing over him. "Loki", she said in alarm, "it's not funny, you could have frozen to death!" a tear rolling down her cheek, as she stripped him bare, wrapping him in a blanket. "I don't care if you punish me or not, don't think I won't come out to get you", she cried.

Loki gazed at her tenderly, taking her cheeks in his hands, "I'm sorry I frightened you, Pet. Sit down with me, I need to tell you something."

"Fine", she said as she stripped off her clothes and joined him under his blanket, "I will warm you up myself", she announced.

Laying back on the bed, cuddled together, Loki told her about his Jotun heritage. Born to Laufey on Jotunheim, but adopted by Odin and Frigga, raised on Asgard.

"Is that why your eyes turn bright red?" she asked.

"Yes, and since I am from Jotunheim, a realm much colder then this, the cold here will not hurt me."

Looking into his beautiful green eyes, she asked, "how come you do not look like a frost giant?"

"I am a shapeshifter, and I can change my form. When Odin found me as a baby, my form changed as he held me, and I never knew the truth of who I was until I was grown."

Tessa gazed lovingly, trusting him, and sweetly asked, "will you show me your true form, Daddy?"

"I do not want to frighten you, little girl." hanging his head.

"Please, Daddy, I want to see", batting her lovely lashes.

Loki stood away from the bed, naked, beautiful, and Tessa watched as he transformed.

His body grew taller, bigger, ridges appeared on his skin as he turned a sapphire blue. His hair grew longer, thicker, eyes ruby red, fingernails grew longer, turning black.

Her eyes falling to his manhood, which had grown even larger, with ridges running down the length of him.

Loki watched her closely, her face shown amazement, adoration, a bit of alarm, and love. Looking into his equally beautiful Jotun eyes, she got off the bed, dropping the blanket, and began running her small hands over his chest and abdomen, up to his shoulders.

"God, you're beautiful, so beautiful", she moaned as she ran her fingers over the ridges decorating his blue skin. Gingerly grasping his beautiful penis, Loki took her hands in his, "no Pet, I do not want you getting hurt", his voice the same but deeper, causing tingling in her core.

"But you are mine", she insisted, "I want you", she declared.

"Frost Giants are rough, aggressive, and brutal by nature. Even if I could control myself, I fear I would break you."

Loki shifted back into his Aesir form, his little pet pulling him back to the bed. "Fine, toughen me up Daddy", she challenged.

Grinning wickedly, he answered, "be careful what you ask for, little Pet", as he spread her legs, putting his silver tongue to good use, he groaned at how wet she had become.

"Alright, Pet, let's see if we can't toughen you up", chuckling, Loki placed Tessa on her hands and knees, kneeling behind her, his large hands holding her hips, he thrust roughly into her, listening carefully to her whimpers and moans, he took her hard. Reaching around, rubbing her clit, whispering naughty thoughts in her ear, she eagerly met his powerful thrusts. "Let go, little Pet," he hummed in her ear, and she did, crying out and whimpering as she came, trembling as she collapsed onto the bed.

Flipping her limp body over, hooking his elbows under her knees, Loki continued to rut into his pet, spilling his seed deep into her channel.

Her limp body covered in perspiration, Tessa opened her eyes to see Loki looking at her, and she smiled, "so good Daddy, so good."

Time went by, and it was over half way through the dead season. The winter storms were over, but the land remained covered in deep, glittering, white snow as the planet rejuvenated itself. 

Relying heavily on his seidr, Loki took Tessa outside a few times, enjoying the majestic view of the snow covered mountains and the winter sky.

Late one afternoon, as Tessa was resting, Loki heard faint noises coming from outside. Certain that it was an animal, he donned his daggers, grabbed his sphere, and cautiously crept out of the cave. Following the tracks, he came across a huge wild boar, who, upon seeing Loki, gave a malicious series of snorts, and charged at him.

Loki slayed the beast with one dagger through it's eye, and decided to gut it for the meat. As he was bent over the carcass, he heard a noise behind him, but before he could turn to look, sharp claws bit into his back, and long teeth pierced his shoulder.

Finding himself battling the largest, strongest, most foul smelling cat he'd ever came across, Loki was able to summon a dagger. Plunging it into the creature's neck, slowing the animal down, but not stopping the attack. Loki screamed in agony as the cat bit into his forearm, which was covering his face, and shook it's head, blood running into his face and eyes.

Suddenly, there was snarling, sharp teeth and claws all around him. The large cat was pulled from his body, and Loki could barely comprehend that there was a deadly, savage cat fight taking place a few feet away from him. Lying in blood, Loki lost consciousness.


	9. Love and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki professes his love to Tessa.

Tessa awoke with a start, something was scratching at the cave entrance. Looking around, she called for Loki, and realized that she was alone. Jumping up, dressing in a hurry, Tessa found that the pinkas wanted in. Taking the rod, as she'd seen Loki do it, using all of her might, she moved the heavy door.

Molly came in, Tessa saw that she had been injured, her foot was bleeding. Eyes growing huge, mouth trembling, "Loki, where is Loki", as Molly howled at her. Quickly donning her coat, hat, gloves and boots, Tessa grabbed a torch and followed Molly out into the cold dark.

Not too far away, Tessa came across Bruno and Pip, they were injured also. Hugging and petting them, she found out why her babies were hurt, as she tripped over something. A huge pinka cat, lying limp in the snow.

Bruno, bleeding from his head, gently took her sleeve in his teeth, and led her to Loki. Dropping the torch, falling to her knees beside him, Tessa let out an agonizing screech, as she saw that he was blue, lying in a bloodied bed of snow, his clothing shredded. Clutching his chest, tears flowing down her cheeks, Tessa bent her head, kissing her beautiful beloved on his cold, blue lips..."wait, wait..." she muttered, "the ridges, Jotun, he's alive, please be alive".

With a strong will, Tessa took hold of Loki's armor, and tried to pull him back to the cave. It was no use, though she tried and tried, she wasn't strong enough.

Then she remembered something, the tarp that Loki had been using to pull firewood through the snow. Grabbing the torch, plowing her way to his workshop, she hoped it would be in there. Pulling, tugging, and pulling some more, the damn door was stuck, or locked, Loki's life in danger, running out of patience, she rammed the door, and fell through it, landing on the floor.

Scrambling to her feet, spotting the tarp, she mounted the torch in the snow to mark her way. Following her tracks, reaching Loki, she spread the tarp out beside him, gently crossing his arms and legs, Tessa was able to roll him on to the tarp. He was huge, and very heavy.

As Tessa strained to pull Loki to the safety of the cave, she heard grunting in the distance. On the verge of panic, she tugged with all her might, and the tarp began moving faster. Bruno and Pip were pulling the tarp along side her. Molly, keeping close, was viciously snarling at something behind them.

Reaching the cave entrance, grunting and snorting close behind them, they pulled Loki inside of the cave, and as Tessa was trying to close the cave door, an ugly, long snout with huge tusks came inside, sniffing. As the door slid forward, Molly hissed, and swiped the snout with her razor sharp claws, causing the boar to retreat, as the cave door was sealed shut.

Panting and limping, the pinkas snuggled into their soft bed, and cared for each other, while Tessa stoked the fire, and pulled the mattress off of the bed, and over to Loki. Quickly removing her outer layer, Tessa was able to roll Loki's injured body on to the mattress. He was big and blue, in his Jotun form.

Taking her a while, she managed to get him undressed. She had watched him enough times to know how his armor went on and off, he was just so heavy. But he was breathing deep and even. As Tessa washed and tended to each wound, she was amazed that his body seemed to slowly heal itself.

Using some thin, soft fabric, Tessa wrapped the deep wounds on his chest, arm and shoulder. Rolling his long, naked form over on his side, she bandaged the claw marks on his beautiful, sapphire back. Looking at the Jotun's backside, she couldn't help but ogle him, "magnificent", she breathed heavily. "Thank you", she heard in a low, raspy voice, and then a chuckle.

"DADDY!" she hollered, and hugged his neck. "Oh Daddy, I was so afraid that I'd lost you", and the tears flowed, as her body was racked with sobs. Gingerly sitting up, Jotun Loki took her in his arms, looking around. "When I saw you were blue, I thought you were..you know.."

Loki explained to her, that is how his body protects and heals itself. Tessa brought Loki some food and water, and after a while, he got up. With a flick of his wrist, the bed was back to normal, and he was wearing a robe.

Loki's face became stoic, as he shifted back into his Aesir form. Looking to Tessa, in a stern voice he said, "sit, Pet. Tell me exactly what happened."

Beginning with when she woke up, she told him everything. As Loki listened to her, he seemed angry, and a chill filled the room. With his face hardening, Tessa became tense, and began to shiver. "You should not have gone outside, little Pet", he said in an angry voice.

A look of panic and fear swept over her, as Loki took a step closer, "It should have never come to this", he said in a dangerously, calm voice, "I knew better", another step closer, and "BANG!" he slammed his hand down on the wooden table, and Tessa fell to her knees.

Shaking his head, trying to clear it, to stamp out the rage which he recognized was beginning to invade his senses, Loki reached for Tessa, and before he could make contact, a burst of flame shot out and scorched his hand.

Standing there in shock, holding his burning hand, Loki stared down at Tessa, as she knelt, her arms wrapped around herself, sobbing uncontrollably. Turning, he took off running to the stream.

Loki dove into the deep end, taking a long, cold swim to clear his head. Going over everything in his mind, again and again, he finally had a crystal clear picture of what happened to his control.

Tessa sat in the same spot on the floor, too terrified to move, having no idea what frame of mind he was in, or what he would do. Her gentle blue eyes were red and swollen, lips bloodied from biting them, and her legs were starting to ache.

Loki spent several hours punishing himself in the ice cold water, and concentrating with his seidr, meditating, pushing the remnants of the Mind Stone out of his cerebral cortex.

Returning to their abode, Loki found Tessa on the floor where he had left her, curled up, asleep and shivering. Maintaining complete control, he was angry at what he saw. Yes, he was angry. Not at his sweet little girl, no, he had never been the least bit angry at her. He was now loathing himself.

Not wanting to frighten her further, he cast a calming spell over her, and carried her to the bed. She awoke to warm, loving hands undressing her, massaging her, comforting her, and her heart rejoiced. Knowing she was awake, he continued his gentle ministrations as he spoke softly to his love.

"Sweet little Tessa, never have I been angry with you, 

You have done nothing wrong, and everything right,

That anger that you saw was with myself, never you,

I was very enraged at myself for putting you in danger,

Letting my guard down, becoming too comfortable."

Tessa listened, and relaxed under his touch, as he was now rubbing her feet.

"I remember everything after waking up, and I did not reach for you to hurt you.

I was able to hold the rage at bay, and I believe that I have rid my mind of the cause."

"You mean everything to me, I love you."

Sitting up, Tessa pulled his head down into her lap, stroking his cheeks. "I love you", she breathed. Turning towards her, Loki pulled her down to him, taking her breast into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around her hardened nipple, and gently sucking, taking his time.

He did the same with her other breast, as she moaned in pleasure. She watched as he suckled her, causing her to squirm.

Rubbing her abdomen, Loki released her nipple, wet from his mouth, and he gazed up at her as he rubbed her tummy. She watched curiously as he touched her.

Loki inhaled deeply, and probed her with his seidr. With a wondrous look on his face, Loki announced, "Pet, you are with child."


	10. Tamed and Sated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki keeps Tessa and their unborn babe safe.

Sitting up, Loki watched carefully for Tessa's reaction. Running his eyes over her body, he wondered if she could carry his child. Looking into his eyes, a tear running down her cheek, she suddenly lunged at Loki, knocking him backwards and straddling him.

Overwhelmed with passion, and hormones, Tessa smothered Loki with wet kisses, as she licked her way down his body. Astonished, and highly aroused, Loki submitted to her, as she nibbled and licked at his nipples, making her way down to his hips.

Rubbing her small hands on his beautiful body, inhaling his scent, Tessa groaned, as she bent down, gently grasping his sac, taking him into her mouth, as she palmed and stroked his hardening shaft.

Longing to tell her to apply more pressure, work him harder, use more force, he decided that he had all the time in the world to teach her, so he laid back and enjoyed what she was doing.

Sucking, and rolling her tongue around his testes, pumping him, picking up speed, Loki moaned with pleasure. Smiling, she switched positions, fondling his sac with one hand, as she took his hard, swollen length into her mouth, wrapping her other hand around him. Stroking, licking, sucking, Tessa lost in the heat of passion and abandoned desire with strong determination, she worked him more and more, harder and harder, hearing him wail and moan.

With a tremendous release, Loki came hard, his seed squirting into her mouth, down her chin, but she swallowed all that she could, as she licked the cream off him.

Summoning a wet cloth, chuckling wickedly as he beheld his precious pet, his cum dripping off her chin, on to her lovely breasts. Lovingly, he wiped her clean, and then he pounced on her, the sight of her making him instantly hard again. Checking to make sure she was ready for him, he took her hard and fast, listening intently to her reactions, each of them enveloped in the the throes of passion.

One lazy afternoon, Tessa and Loki were really talking, and looking sweetly at him, she said, "I think I conceived the day I ate those blue berries, and you were so kind, and patient with me. I fell in love with you that day", she was rubbing her belly, smiling contently.

"Humm, yes, that was the day you began to weaken my resolve, little Pet", he reached over, gently kissing her lips. Loki laid her back, uncovering her stomach, gently rubbing his large hand in circles. Tessa watched his face as he felt her abdomen, he smiled as he recognized the child, able to discern the fetus from her womb. 

The dead season was coming to an end, the snow was melting as the sun shown brighter. Tessa was almost six months pregnant, belly already rounded with child, aches and pains setting in. The pinka cats were usually fussing over her, cuddling her, and bringing her meat from their kills.

Loki just shook his head in amazement. After the cats would leave their gifts with Tessa, Loki would secretly vanish them, so as not to hurt their feelings, upon Tessa's request. Eager for the warm growing season, Tessa was becoming irritable. She wanted out of the cave.

Following him around, begging and needling, Loki turned to her with a stern gaze, "the ground outside is still saturated. I will take you outside in a few days. Until then, behave, unless you want to go over my knee." Tessa blushed, and Loki inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal. "Please, Daddy, put me over your knee, toughen me up, I need you."

Chuckling, Loki satisfied his aroused, wanton, little pet. He wore her out but good, sated, limp and panting as he cuddled her, and then tucked her in for a nap. He was pretty sure that there was something very special about this planet. Here, his seidr seemed to be enhanced, and he was astounded at just how horny his little inexperienced pet would become.

He decided to further study this breathtaking planet, possibly making it their home. Loki became aroused remembering what she had wanted. He had ended up giving in, spreading his legs wide to accommodate her swelling belly, laying her over his lap safely, removing her panties, and spanking her until her bottom was red and stinging, and that was only the foreplay.

After the baby would be born, and she was completely healed, only then would he give her a real spanking, and take her in his Jotun form. Until then, he would be careful with her.

The next month, as the weather was getting warmer, the snow melting and drying up, Tessa went to work making all kinds of things for the baby. Loki hand crafted a beautiful crib from dark cherry wood, carving baby animals into the headboard. He also supplied Tessa with everything she needed to make baby clothes.

The dead season was over. Tessa was seven months along. Asking Loki first, pinkas surrounding her, she stepped out into the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The sun warm on her face, the breeze softly flowing through her hair, and the sweet smelling aroma of blossoms, all awe inspiring.

The foliage around the mouth of the cave was blossoming with pinks, reds, purples and yellows. Bushes, ferns and fruit trees scattered the "front yard", with various flowers, and soft, thick grassy patches. The trees around the pond were budding, some were already leafy. Birds were singing, and the entire area was teeming with beauty and life. Tessa was overwhelmed at the grandeur before her.

Loki watched his precious pet as she tended the garden. He marveled at how much she loved him, trusted him, her determination and strength. She had made their cave a home. Now she was giving him a family. Tessa had done what no other woman had done for him in two thousand years. She tamed his soul.

One night, as Loki was returning from a cold swim, his pregnant little pet was sitting on the bed, crying. Approaching her, he saw her lovely blue eyes were red and swollen, face stained with tears. He was able to sense that her hormones were raging, sitting on the bed next to her, not sure what to say.

When he tried to comfort her, pushing him away, she went into a rant, not making sense. Recognizing this as one of those times, Loki firmly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, until she finally calmed down. Loki sensed that she was in pain. Using his seidr, he soothed her aching muscles, sore back and legs. Checking her over, he announced. "you will rest more, your body is strained, little girl." Nodding, she agreed.

With one month to go, Loki would take no chances with Tessa and the babe. He kept her in bed, and when she became agitated or restless, he sated her with orgasms and wore her out with gentle love making.

Tessa decided that she adored being put on bed rest after all, getting all this wonderful attention from her beautiful Prince.


	11. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the TV shows I enjoyed as a kid was The Land Of The Lost. I used it in this chapter.  
> I had fun with it. Hope you like it.

It was a very beautiful day. Birds of all different colors were chirping and singing. The purple bushes, numerous flower patches, and the thick trees were blooming. The sun warm, the breeze cool, and the spring fragrances filled the air.

Loki sat on a log skinning his kills and saving the pelts to tan. Carving up the meat, dropping it into a large barrel of his own solution, he was stocking their food supply back up. Having many years of experience, he could survive just about anywhere.

Smiling, Loki was watching Tessa, sitting in the soft grass, playing with Pip. She was humming happily, then giggling as she watched Pip chasing a large, sparkly moth as it fluttered in circles around the cat.

When Loki had returned from his hunt, he had found his very pregnant little pet standing at the entrance, waiting for him. It angered him that she was putting herself and their child at risk by disobeying him, having opened up the cave.

Clenching his jaw, looking down at his disobedient little pet, Loki frowned, "little girl", he said with a harsh tone, "what was the last thing I told you before I left?" Crossing his arms and looking down at her. She looked up at him sweetly, "you said that under no circumstances was I to go outside, and I.." seeing the look on his face harden, she looked down, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I was watching for you."

Standing there frowning, looking down at her, taking a deep breath, his heart softened. "I'll be back, I need to clean up", Loki turned, heading for the stream, cursing to himself as he strolled through the cave. 

The hunt had been good for him, honing his senses, his skills, clearing his head. He chastened himself for becoming so..soft, so vulnerable, until he realized that the undesirable traits he saw in himself were a result of the way he had come to feel towards a certain little girl. He loved her.

Reaching the stream, removing his armor and his soiled clothing, Loki stepped in the water. Aware that he was not alone, he turned to see Tessa there watching him, mouth open, eyes wide, holding a towel. Flashing her a wicked smile, he washed himself off in the deeper water, and she held the towel out for him when he stepped out.

Wrapping the towel around him, grabbing his clothes in one hand, his pet's hand in the other, Loki led them back to their abode, chuckling at her as she waddled beside him. He dressed in loose fitting clothing and sat down pulling Tessa on to his lap.

"Baby, please listen to me. For your safety, and the safety of our child, you must never disobey me. I only wish to protect you, and.."

"Daddy, I was afraid", looking into his eyes, "I think someone was here."

Being The God of Mischief and Lies, he had no doubt that she was telling the truth.

"What! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because, I didn't want to sound like a crazy, hysterical pregnant woman! I think I'm imagining things."

"What things, tell me, Pet."

"Well, I was weaving on the bed when Pip ran to the door and started hissing."

"And it was like someone or something was trying to push it open, it jiggled."

Loki looked thoughtful, "Pet, it was most likely a wild animal, why did you open the door?"

"I don't know, Loki, I needed you, I don't know why I was so afraid." a genuine look of fear on her beautiful, puffy face.

Holding her close, his big hand rubbing her back, "Oh baby, you know that after you have birthed this child, and after you are fully healed, I'm going to put you over my knee and whip you good for disobeying me", hugging her and growling in her ear.

Not wanting her to be alone, Loki carried his frightened little pet outside with him and set her down in the grass.

Soon, Molly and Bruno appeared, and began loving up to Tessa, all of them playing around in the grass, the cats chasing the large, sparkly moths, who seemed to be teasing the much larger creatures.

Suddenly, Loki noticed that the birds had quieted, and the pinkas were still, heads tilted. In tune with the animals and this planet, a wave of apprehension washed through him. Quickly finishing up his chore, setting the barrels and pelts inside the cave, he gathered up Tessa and the cats, hurrying them into the cave, and shutting the heavy door.

The pinkas were hissing at the door of the cave. "What's wrong?" Tessa cried, shivering with fear, clinging to Loki. Sitting his frightened pet on the bed, he called for the cats, who answered him, and they jumped up on the bed to guard Tessa.

Standing next to the door, Loki used his seidr to get a vision of what was outside of the cave. He was not afraid to go outside, he preferred to approach the intruder, but was fearful of his family being hurt if he opened the door.

After a few minutes of meditation, Loki saw them, and he could not believe his eyes. Sleestak. 

The Sleestak, uncivilized humanoids, with reptilian and insectoid features, devolved from the great Altrusian civilization. As far as Loki knew, the Sleestak had been wiped out by the many other realms which they had attempted to invade. By using the Pylon Crystal matrix table, they were able to open doorways to other parts of the universe. However, the location of their Lost Land was never found, and the Sleestack did not have the ability to return to their home.

The Altrusians were wise, and had mastered the Pylon Crystals, but in their devolved state, the Sleestak lost that knowledge. Loki knew that this planet was no where near old enough to be their home. They must have used the Crystals to get here, but were unable to leave, or they chose to live here in hiding. 

In all the time he had spent here, Loki had never knew they were on this planet. He knew that they lived in caves, and that they hibernated, and they hated light as it hurt their eyes. They were also known to be hostile, unreasonable, and they tried to capture other races to offer to their god. The good thing was, they had primitive weapons, and were no threat to Loki as long as he saw them coming.

However, this was his planet, and he was not about to share it with humanoid creatures who would not hesitate to kill him, or his family. He would devise a plan. 

Loki sealed the door, and warded the cave. There were no other entrances, and he had surveyed the underground water cavern, however, he did not know if it surfaced anywhere else, as no air breathing creature would survive that long under water. He was not sure about the Sleestak, so he booby trapped the path. It was getting dark, so they would stay in for the night."

As Tessa lay petting the cats, she asked, "is everything alright?" Looking at her, a mirage of thoughts passed through his mind, of what they would do to her if they captured her. Loki went to his precious little pet, shooed the cats off the bed, and held her in his arms, soothing her, while he thought on the subject. 

"Loki?"

*Deep throaty growl* "Yes little girl."

"Do you even know how to deliver a baby?"

"Why! Are you having pain? Is it time?" Loki reared back to look her up and down.

"No no no, and I'm not a little girl, I am a pregnant woman", she stated with irritation.

"What is it, Pet?" he grinned, tickling her sides.

"You said that time here takes longer than it does on Earth. So how long are nine Earth months?"

"I believe that your body's growth rate will be altered to adjust to time on this planet."

"What about Jotun babies, how long is the gestation period?"

Looking thoughtful, Loki replied,"when I was young, my mother taught me the Art of Magic, and the Art of Healing. Many times, they go together. I am quite familiar with birthing, and how the female body works", winking at her, and she blushed.

"I cannot accurately answer your questions due to the variables of this situation, but I can, however, make an educated guess by examining you and the baby." 

Spelling clean bedding on their bed, Loki guided Tessa down on her back, then spelled her clothes away.

"Hey!" she protested, an angry look on her face, "it's cold in here!" Chuckling, Loki covered her with her warm flannel gown. 

"Be still, Pet", he ordered her as he felt all around her belly and hips, gently pushing, and she moaned at his touch. Looking into her eyes, expecting to see discomfort, he saw that wanton, needy expression of hers, grinning that he was turning her on. "Behave."

As Loki was trying to measure the length of the baby with his fingertips, Tessa wiggled around, "ohhh, Daddy, I love your big, beautiful hands", she moaned.

"All the better to spank you with", he smirked, and she wiggled some more, "yes, please, spank me daddy", she cooed.

Looking at her sternly, "I said behave, or I will be forced to bind you." Tessa groaned, "oh yes please tie me up and..agg" suddenly, a gag appeared in her mouth, "agggh", she whined in protest, as she found that her hands were secured firmly above her head.

"Now let me examine you, Pet."

Loki needed to know if he had enough time to search out the Sleestak before the birth, or to wait until after.

Using his seidr, he probed into Tessa's womb, in awe of seeing the child so vividly. The baby was breathing, heart pumping, limbs moving, organs working, marveling at the sight of his child. She was a girl. The moment seemed to last forever, the reality that he would soon be a father.

Looking into Tessa's eyes, he saw the love for him radiating from her face. The bindings and gag disappeared, and Loki took his beautiful little girl into his arms, "I saw our child", nearly weeping.

"I know, my love, I saw it on your face", and they held each other in a precious moment.

As they laid side by side, kissing and caressing each other, Tessa whimpered a bit.

"What is it baby?" Loki asked softly.

"I don't mean to complain, you take such good care of me, it's just.."

She told him about the swelling, back pain, and the painful pressure on her bladder, and jabs in her ribs. 

"I'm feeling so engorged there, and I'm so feckin' horny", she whispered.

Using his healing seidr, Loki took his time going over her body, relieving all of her aches and pains. Then, lovingly, he looked into her beautiful, gentle, blue eyes, as he went down on her, using his silver tongue to bring her relief, until she begged him to stop. 

Gazing at his, yes, his family, gave him a new sense of purpose, responsibility, and pride. As he was deep in thought, Loki was distracted by the pinkas, chasing each other around the cave. Annoyed, he looked up, and saw that they were chasing another one of those big glittery moths.

And then it dawned on him! Moths! Yes, that had to be it!


	12. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tessa become parents.

Loki caught the moth. It was larger than average, covered with silvery sparkles. An Altrusian Moth. These moths were sacred to the Altrusians and the Sleestak, as they were required in order to fertilize their eggs. This is very bad, Loki thought. If the Sleestak were to eat enough of these moths, fertilizing their eggs, they would then put live beings in with the eggs, to feed the hatchlings.

They would try to take over this planet, and kill any other humanoid. However, Loki was certain that the Sleestak were no match for the larger beasts which live here. One thing that was puzzling, the Sleestak and the Altrusian Moths were not known to be outside in the daylight. Sleestak had huge, bulging eyes, made to see in the dark.

Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, Loki undressed, and went to snuggle up to his pet. Pulling back the blanket, he was shocked to find that the area around Tessa was soaked, and she was sweating, her locks stuck to her cheeks.

Spelling the bed dry, Tessa whimpered as Loki gently laid her flat on her back, and she cried out in pain, as her back could not take the pressure. She rolled to her side, pulling her knees up to her chest. Loki washed his hands, and whispered in her ear, "sweetheart, I need to check your progress", as he eased two fingers into her to check her cervix. He paled as he found that she was dilated, her womb contracting, Tessa crying out.

"Ok, I can do this, we can do this", Loki said as he brushed the strands of hair from her face. He decided that he must conserve his magic powers, using seidr only when necessary, just in case he needed to defend them. Of course he had the Tesseract, but to use it on this planet would alert his enemies to his location. That would only be a last resort.

Tessa was whimpering in pain as another contraction gripped her abdomen, "I'm so hot, Daddy please cool me down." Loki removed the blankets from the bed, and left a cool sheet underneath her. He held her hand as she laid on her side, feeling some relief as cool air hit her skin.

During the night, Tessa laid bare, changing from side to side, as Loki patted her skin with a cool, damp cloth. Breathing with the contractions, she was doing quite well. 

When morning came, the contractions became severe and close together. Propping her back up against the headboard lined with pillows, it wasn't long, until a miracle took place.

Gently cleaning the little bluish baby, Loki cut and tied the cord as the infant kicked and screamed. Beaming with joy, Loki placed her in Tessa's arms, watching as his beautiful girl met their child. "Violet", Tessa said absentmindedly, and Loki agreed. 

For the rest of the day and night, they stayed in bed together, bonding. Violet had light blue skin, black hair, and a temper. Loki marveled at how she had her mother's features, she was beautiful. He would protect them at all cost.

Making sure that his new little mother had access to cold water, and fixing her small, frequent meals, Loki gazed upon his girls with so much love. He watched as Tessa fed little Violet, and crooned softly to their babe.

Sitting in a corner at the back of the cave, Loki summoned his seidr, searching his planet to locate the Sleestak. Certain that they were dwelling deep inside a cave, he concentrated on the caverns, looking for strange movement, unable to track their heat signatures because they are cold blooded.

Then it came to him, remembering that these creatures came from lava pits, their activity being controlled by the thermal energies of the volcanic magma. "Ha!" Loki exclaimed, "that's it!" There were two volcanic mountains on this planet, either would be ideal for the creatures to lay their eggs and hatch their young.

Since the Sleestak were emerging during the daylight hours, Loki was certain that they were desperate to find enough Altrusian Moths for eating to fertilize their eggs. He surmised that the reason for the nocturnal moths to be active in the daylight, was due to the atmospheric and planetary differences.

In any case, he had time before he needed to deal with them.

The pinkas each came to welcome the new addition, loving on Tessa and lying by the bed. Molly, especially, purred and fussed over Tessa and Violet, and Loki knew that the cats would defend his family with their lives.

Leaving Molly and Pip inside, Loki took Bruno with him when he left the cave to secure the area. At this time of the season, there were many bushes which yielded edible berries, and various fruit trees full of ripe, luscious produce.

After filling one of Tessa's baskets with berries and fruit, Loki placed it by the cave, summoned a jar, and headed towards the bee hive. He wanted to surprise his little mother with porridge and honey. Truth be told, he was craving it also. 

With Bruno following behind him, Loki carefully approached the huge, hollow tree, and slowly gathered some sweet, thick honey, as the bees parted to allow him access. Giving Bruno a handful, the cat happily lapping up the fresh honey, purring with satisfaction. Smiling, he turned in time to see a large pinka standing on the nearby hill, watching them.

As Loki's eyes met the those of the intruder, the large cat hissed, showing her huge, sharp fangs, and her deadly claws, as she lunged off the hill, running straight at Loki. Honey in one hand, a dagger in the other, Loki braced for the attack, summoning his seidr, as the memory of the previous attack he had suffered filled his mind, assaulting his senses.

Then, Bruno leaped out from behind him, to meet the other cat head on. With vicious growling and clawing, the two cats engaged in a deadly cat fight, rolling around on the grass.

Watching for a few moments to see how Bruno would fare, holding his daggers, Loki decided to get closer to help defeat the trouble making intruder. Stepping forward, suddenly he realized exactly what was going on. Bruno had sunk his teeth into the females neck, mounted the other cat, and they were breeding.

Laughing, Loki took the honey, returned to the cave, and placed all of the delicious food which he had gathered on the wooden table. Violet was laying on the bed, cooing, waving her little arms, and kicking her feet. He smiled as he sat down on the bed, taking his little daughter into his arms. She returned his smile, cooing louder while blowing drool bubbles on her chin.

Looking closely, Loki could see very faint lines on her soft, tender powder blue skin. Reaching up, Violet got a handful of Loki's hair, tugged, and squealed with delight. Loki laughed as he played with her, enjoying the time spent bonding with his child.

Tessa had been soaking in the cauldron, which Loki had treated with healing herbs and fragrant oil just for her. Loki saw that Pip had been sleeping on the floor next to the bed, while Molly sat guarding her mistress. "Loki", Tessa called, "I need help", as she motioned to him to come to her.

Laying Violet down, he hurried over to his little mother, "are you alright, my love?" he asked concerned. "I can't get out, it hurts to move like that." She looked at him, a pleading expression on her face. Smiling affectionately, Loki gently lifted her out, dried her with a fluffy blanket, and put her in a gown and robe. 

Sheepishly, she mumbled, "ah, I am, I need..", and grinning at her embarrassment, Loki spelled protection for her. "Thank you", she crooned, "I love you so much, thank you, Loki." She hugged him with all her might.


	13. The Unwanted Civilization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki must find out what the Sleestak are up to, and protect his family.

For the next three days, Loki demanded that Tessa rest to let her body begin to heal, as he helped to care for both her and little Violet. 

On the fourth day, Tessa was feeling much better, even getting up to make a breakfast. She fried eggs and sausage, made porridge with honey, and fresh squeezed juice from several kinds of fruits. They sat quietly at the table, eating their breakfast, smiling at each other, and laughing when they heard Violet making herself known.

After she had drank three glasses of juice, Tessa arose to feed the hungry baby. Loki watched with pride as his little mama lovingly put their child to her breast. Today he would piece his plan together, to secure the planet, and establish a safe environment for his family.

When Tessa had suggested that he catch the moths, using them to lure the Sleestak, Loki had politely dismissed that notion, but now he was not so sure. He absolutely did not want to bring the hostile creatures close to his family. But even worse, was the thought of him being too far away when he wasn't certain of what he was looking for.

After careful consideration, he decided to try capturing a Sleestak to probe it's mind. Besides, he would get a better idea of what he would be dealing with.

"Loki", Tessa called, "come here and look at this!" Following her voice, he was surprised to see that she had found a group of sparkling larva attached to the cave wall. 'That's a start', he thought.

After assembling an assortment of weapons, Loki kissed his girls and left to scout out the area, intent on finding a Sleestak to interrogate. But before leaving, he took Tessa in his arms, looked into her eyes, and growled, "You will not open the cave door for any reason! Do you understand me, Pet?"

"Yes, Daddy", she said sweetly. "I mean it. If I come home to find that door open, I will put you over my knee and blister your backside, and YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT! Do I make myself clear?" he said sternly. "Of course, I promise", she said, her brows wrinkled in a pout.

As Loki had mapped the entire planet, he knew exactly where he would be going, expecting to be gone about half a day. First, he explored the thick, wooded forest, home of the pinkas. Using a cloaking spell for his protection, he sought out the Altrusian moths, hoping that the Sleestak would do the same.

Searching for several hours, Loki found many of the moths, which were mostly gathered in one area, feeding around the blue bushes with the large blue berries, the same berries that Tessa had eaten. Now that he knew where to find the moths, he decided to explore the nearby caves.

Meanwhile, Tessa sat playing with little Violet. Loki said she had weighed 8lbs and 1oz. at birth. Her raven black hair was thick and curly, her skin a light, powder blue with faint raised lines decorating her body. She seemed to be able to focus her big green eyes rather well. Tessa noticed how Violet's eyes were red at first, and had turned to green.

Violet had a very good appetite, nursing what Tessa thought to be more then the average infant. Tessa was eating a lot more food, and drinking much more water and juice to accommodate Violet's diet. But they were both healthy, and the bond between them was complete. Clean bottom and full belly, Violet fell asleep, while Tessa relaxed, eating some fruit.

Tessa, Pip and Molly were missing Bruno. He'd been gone with his female friend, his mate. Tessa hoped he'd return, she listened for him, hoping he would come to the door. As Tessa sat dozing off, with Molly and Pip lying at her feet, she heard something scratching at the door..."Bruno's home", she sang happily.

As she arose, Molly and Pip went to the cave door, and they were hissing. She knew that they would not hiss at Bruno, then she thought maybe his mate was there also, and of course her cats would sense an outsider. Tessa stood by the door and listened, remembering Loki's warning. Beginning to worry, she hoped that Bruno wasn't in any danger, surely she could open the door enough to just let him in.

She heard the scratching noise again, and Molly began scratching at the door, wanting out. Just then, Violet started crying, and Tessa went to tend to her, the two cats still at the door.

Knowing exactly where he wanted to look, Loki readied his daggers, transporting to the nearest cavern. Although the two volcanos on this planet were further away, he hoped to ambush scouts, or a hunting party, as they would most likely be in a cave during daylight hours.

After searching through two of the caverns, he found nothing except animal bones, indicating that he was trespassing, and glad the creature wasn't home. Deciding that he had time to search one more, making his way to the next cave entrance, Loki saw several Altrusian moths. This was promising.

Daggers drawn, his senses on high alert, Loki entered the cave. As he slowly followed the rocky path, he noticed more moths. Using his seidr to see, he found that in this cave, the walls were lined with some sort of mesh, which held thousands and thousands of sparkly eggs. These moths were being farmed, to fertilize their eggs. This was what he was looking for, he was certain to find a Sleestak.

Then he heard it, the hissing hum that the Sleestak made. Carefully, Loki followed the path, the hum getting louder, as he spotted the dancing shadows of a flame, a torch maybe. He needed to see how many there were. Loki was not particularly threatened by the devolved species, but he knew that they were sneaky and cunning, and would kill all other humanoids or feed them to their young.

Just as he was turning the corner, he was enveloped by a heavy, wire net, which fell from above, knocking him down. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded by the foul reptilian-insect like creatures, covered with green scales, yellow bellies, claws on their hands and feet, and huge black eyes. They stood looking down at him, making hissing sounds to breathe, their arms and torsos moving continually.

The more Loki fought the net, the tighter it became. The creatures drug him across the rocky floor, and shoved him into a large, metal cage. Loki figured that they wanted to keep him alive to feed to their young, although he knew he could escape. He just had to figure out this strange net, what it was made of. He had vanished his daggers so they could not take them away.

The Sleestak did not speak. They communicated with telepathy. Loki watched them, they appeared to be tending the moth eggs. He had counted eight in all. After a while, the creatures had worked their way further back into the cave, leaving Loki alone in the cage. They obviously did not know him, he was insulted! 

Vanishing the net, he would study it at a later time, Loki teleported out of the cage and went in search of his victim, watching for more boobytraps.

The moment the hissing got louder, Loki turned back to the large open area, deciding to ambush them. Looking around, Loki saw that they had primitive tools and weapons, except for several items which he suspected they'd stolen from other worlds.

As the unsuspecting creatures rounded the corner, Loki blasted them with his seidr, one at a time until there was one left standing. Summoning their own net, it appeared over the creature's head before it could attack, holding the creature still. Loki was very careful not to touch it with his bare hand, as they secreted something, possibly poison, from their skin.

Shoving the Sleestak to the floor and donning a glove, Loki was amazed at how this creature's mind worked. He saw vivid imagery, which was contained in an inferior mind. As Loki searched for every bit of information that he could find, he realized what their plan was. He would make haste!

Quickly, Loki filled the cavern with flammable gas, setting the inside on fire. He knew he must stop them from hatching their young and inhabiting this planet. The Sleestak planned to raise up an entire civilization here, and change the habitat of this planet, which would kill most of the bigger animals, and them.

They knew about Loki and Tessa, and were planning to use them to feed to their hatchlings, along with the smaller wild boar. Loki became frantic, knowing that his family was in danger, and headed home, as fast as he could, only being able to teleport part way.

When he was almost to the cave, he stopped dead in his tracks, readying his daggers, he took aim and there in front of him, two Sleestak fell to the ground. Looking up, terror filled Loki's heart as he saw that the door to the cave was wide open.


	14. Enik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki never would have guessed...

With a mixture of desperate emotions flowing through him, Loki sped to the cave entrance, rounded the corner, daggers in hand....then stopping dead in his tracks. Unable to believe what he was seeing, Loki slowly stepped inside of their home.

The very first thing that Loki saw was Tessa, sitting at the stone table holding Violet, calmly conversing with the Sleestak sitting across from her, who not only was lighter in color, but was talking! There were primitive weapons on the floor beside the table, Molly was lying at Tessa's feet, and four hostile looking Sleestak were at the back of the cave huddled in a corner, being held at bay by Pip, Bruno and his mate.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As Tessa was taking care of Violet, the commotion at the door grew louder. Molly and Pip were hissing and growling, the large, heavy door began rumbling, and Tessa looked over to see sunlight coming in, the door was slowly opening with a terrible screeching rumble, and a frightening hum could be heard from outside of the door.

Quickly, Tessa put her baby in the cradle, and pushed it into a corner, behind the stone table. Grabbing one of Loki's spears and gathering a few large stones, Tessa faced the mouth of the cave. To her horror, a group of scaly, green monsters pushed their way inside of the cave, and threw a large, heavy net over the ferocious pinkas. Four of the hideous creatures were stalking towards her.

Tessa threw a rock with all her might, hitting one in the head, knocking it down. They were hissing at her, the cats growling, and Violet began to cry. One of the creatures turned toward the corner where her daughter lay, and Tessa heaved the spear, which to her surprise, penetrated the creature's shoulder. It let out a bloodcurdling strangled hissing sound, pulling the spear out of it's shoulder.

For several moments, Tessa, terrified for her child's safety, pelted stones at the monsters, until one of them had gotten behind her, grabbing her around the neck. She kicked, and fought hard, but the creature was stronger. Then fear gripped her heart as she saw the one that she had injured, reach for Violet. Tessa screamed, a shrill screech, which caused the Sleestak to cover the holes in the sides of their heads with their clawed hands. They had no ears to speak of.

Just then, a loud roar echoed through the cave, and Bruno pounced on the creature reaching for Violet. And then, to her amazement, another pinka appeared and attacked another of the creatures. Tessa watched as the four scaly creatures, retreating to the back of the cave, cowering from the two very large cats, dropped their weapons to cover their faces.

Hurrying over to the other pinkas, Tessa freed them from the net, as Pip ran over to the commotion at the back of the cave, and Molly followed Tessa to the stone table, where she sat down with her child. "I am truly sorry for this invasion," came a strange voice, as another of the creatures approached, and sat on the bench across from Tessa.

Tessa stared in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth open, as the stranger continued to talk. He looked like the Sleestak, but was lighter in color, a beautiful golden yellow, and he did not have the horn on his head as the others did. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Enik. I am of the Altrusian civilization from the past. Please do not fear me."

Enik reached down to pet Molly, and to Tessa's surprise, Molly returned the creature's affection. Enik told Tessa about the Altrusians, their advanced culture, and peaceful, yet dispassionate civilization. Although they showed very little emotion, they were kind to other species.

About a millennium ago, the Altrusian civilization suffered a devastating fall. As a result, they devolved into primitive creatures now known as Sleestak. Enik explained that he had been sent from the past, by using the pylon crystal matrix tables, to educate their predecessors and put an end to the carnage. He would also ensure that the crystals would be put in a secure place, away from evil intensions.

As Tessa sat listening to Enik, she saw movement at the cave opening. "LOKI!" she screeched, and ran to him grasping Violet to her chest. Loki swiftly placed her behind him, facing the intruder, daggers drawn.


	15. The Crystal Martix Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki becomes enlightened.

Raising his hands, Enik stated, "I am unarmed. I mean you no harm. Come and sit so we may talk".

Tessa tugged on Loki's arm, "Loki, he is telling the truth. Molly even let him pet her".

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, "yes, we are fine", Tessa assured him.

Vanishing his daggers, Loki used his seidr to cover the savage Sleestak with their own net, and pulling Tessa and Violet close to his body, they sat down.

"You are Loki, Prince of Asgard, yet born of Laufey and Aslaug of Jotunheim. I am Enik, of Altrusia. I have traveled from the past to right the wrongs which have been done."

Loki studied him, "how do you know me?"

Enik answered, "that is a discussion for another time, in which I will explain. My ancient civilization held the crystal matrix tables, which allowed us unlimited knowledge and travel. My mission is to terminate the death and destruction caused by the Sleestak. 

The crystal matrix tables were entrusted to my Altrusian people, but have now fallen into the hands of the Sleestak, who abuse the power. I must locate the remaining crystals, and find a safe place to keep them, perhaps in the vaults on Asgard, where the power of the crystals would not be misused.

"I have visited this planet for centuries, how did they get here?" Loki asked.

"Ahh, yes, my people terraformed this planet, and many others like this, to be used for sanctuary, a place of peace and safety. The Sleestak were able to use the crystals to find this particular planet by tapping into the matrix memory. They do not possess the ability to master the crystals, so they are creating a civilization of their own.

This planet was gifted with a pylon temple, which houses the crystals, inside of the largest of the two volcanos. That is what drew them here. I must get that crystal matrix table, and stop them from destroying this planet.

Tessa shifted as Violet squirmed, "she's hungry, Loki".

Loki thought a moment. Seeming to read Loki's mind, Enik spoke, "I invite you into my mind. Your mind is strong, and could survive it. Time is running out".

Placing his palm to the Altrusian's forhead, Loki was bombarded with information spilling into his mind. When the transfer was finished, Loki slumped forward.

"LOKI!" cried Tessa.

" He will be alright. It will take his mind a while to process the information", Enik assured her. 

Getting up, Enik took hold of the heavy net with the four Sleestak, and they vanished.


End file.
